


My Solemn Vow

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram fanart, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">❝I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner...❞</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Solemn Vow

❝IN SICKNESS...❞   


**Author's Note:**

> Credits to:  
> [[♛]](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net) & [[♚]](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)


End file.
